


The Circle of Life

by nonnymouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Captivity, Impregnation, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: Sid thought giving birth to a monster would be the worst of it.





	The Circle of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eidetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/gifts).

For a month, Sid had been able to tell himself it would be over soon. He'd look down and have to pretend it was just pillows shoved up his shirt to keep him from retching, but everything had been making him retch anyway, and it was proof that soon it would be over. What goes in must come out. And that would be it.

Yet after he'd given birth to something— gray with too many legs and thankfully so coated in mucous that he couldn't see it clearly—it had been whisked away but he'd been left in the room he'd been imprisoned in for a month and nothing changed.

He still got meals shoved through a slot in the door three times a day and every few days something that looked human came in to change his sheets and swab the toilet. They never said anything, not if he begged or cried or raged. The routine and isolation combined were driving him crazy, perhaps moreso than the knowledge of the thing that had raped him and the creature he'd birthed.

Of course, he didn't wait for them to come into his room to beg.

He didn't have any pride left. Not after what had been done to him. It didn't embarrass him to spend hours leaning against the door, begging whatever had kidnapped him to please let him out, he wouldn't say anything, he wouldn't come back with an army, he'd leave and get high enough he could convince himself it had all been a bad trip. Sid had never had anything harder than marijuana, but he was sure he could make it work if he tried. If he could go free, he would do anything.

No, the only thing he felt was exhausted. It was hard to lie there and beg day after day when no one answered. The ennui grew exponentially as he could no longer tell himself it would be over soon. On the worst days, he wanted to stay in the bed, ignore the food, and lie there until nature carried him from this unending prison.

Then, the door opened and the being who walked through was not one of the cleaners, but the one Sid had met that night. The one who had smiled at a sad boy sitting alone at the bar, and teased the story of being abandoned by a friend when a hookup beckoned by seeming genuinely compassionate. The one who had lured him into a hookup of his own, making him glow inside with the knowledge someone found him sexy, right until it turned out Sid was just a patsy, someone pathetic enough to go home with the first person who smiled at him. The one who had pulled off his shirt to reveal extra arms like a spider's legs wrapped around his chest that he used to hold Sid down as he—

Sid shook his head, trying to jar the memory loose before he lost himself in it. He'd been there for the birth too, smiling like he was now, gently pleased. Perhaps that was an honest smile. It looked very similar to the one Sid had fallen for. He looked like a decent sort. Like he worked in an office at a job that didn't pay much, but that he liked. Aside from the thrill of a one-night stand, Sid hadn't thought he'd be an exciting lay, but he thought that at least he'd be a kind one. He'd gotten it rather backwards.

A second being followed, looking quite similar to the first. Younger, a little thinner around the middle. If he'd seen them on the street, Sid would think they were a father and his teenage son, nothing remarkable. That thought bolted through his head again, father and son, as he sat straight up. The younger one smiled and waved. "Hello, Father." His smile wasn't like the others—one end of his mouth hitched up a little higher, the same way Sid's did.

He strode forward, stroking Sid's cheek with possessive familiarity. They had spent some time together, a month, if Sid were willing to admit it to himself. "He's as pretty as you said, Dad. Such eyes! So big, so luminous. If only I'd inherited those eyes. But perhaps my son ..."

Sid shook his head, but his monstrous child was already undressing, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal those extra spindly appendages tucked tight around his torso. They unfurled, gently poking forward as if testing the air, before darting quicker than the eye could see to pin Sid to the bed in a position that echoed the one Sid had been trying so hard to forget.

Perhaps it would be wiser to lie still, but Sid struggled, the sharp tips of those legs dimpling his skin and threatening to slice through. It had been horrible the first time, but he'd borne it. But to know this time that it was the thing he'd carried within himself, not just an unknown monster but flesh of his own flesh doing this to him—it was too terrible to contemplate. He'd had a part in the creation of the being now pinning him to the bed.

He keened as the thick appendage between his son's legs thrust deep within him. It was not much like the way humans fucked, no pumping in and out. There was that single thrust in, and then pulsing. Little rippling pulses that grew as time went on until it felt like he'd been pulled open twice as wide and then one big ripple, less a ripple and more a tsunami wave, pushed into him, flowing up through his intestines.

"No," he begged. "Let me go; I promise I won't tell."

"Go?" the thing asked as it finished, pressing a fond kiss to Sid's forehead. "Why would you want to do that, Father? Fathers should be there for their children."

Both things left, their business done for the moment, and Sid was alone again.

His belly didn't look too large yet. Maybe a throw pillow under his shirt, a small one.

A promise that it would happen again. That it wouldn't be over soon.

Sid raced to the toilet, and retched.


End file.
